futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Caribbean Media Rating System Act (Caribbean Empire)
The Caribbean Media Rating Act is a somewhat neo-puritanist law that King Ismael Perez I will write for the Caribbean Empire. It states that this information to be present in commercials, before a movie or video game starts and at the first page of a book, magazine or in the opening of Jewel Cases and when websites are loading. If anyone sells level 4 medias to minors, the seller will be fined. Another thing is that all consoles, computers and cable/satellite boxes have an ID scanner to ensure if the user is a minor or an adult. They will also be ID scanners in level 3 and level 4 books and magazines. Level 4 books and magazines can't have details on the front and back cover. Caribbean Media Rating System The Caribbean Media Rating System (CMRS) is a very strict 8-tier rating system used to control content of video games, TV shows, books, images, videos, websites and movies produced in and imported into the empire. Legend Banned Content War-based games or use of sex (according to the Human Reproduction Act) or level 3 and level 4 violence and use of tobacco alchohol and drugs for entertainment is ban for import and production in the empire. 1.Do you agree with this law? Yes. Somewhat. No. 2.What statement you mostly agree upon? The Caribbean Media Rating System should be presented in commercials, before a movie or video game starts and at the first page of a book, magazine or in the opening of Jewel Cases and when websites are loading. In jewel cases, books and magazines at level 3 and 4 and electronics are required to have an ID scanner implanted. If anyone sells level 3 and level 4 medias to people below the appropriate age, the seller will be fined. 12:29 AM to 4:29 AM only in channels not serving child-oriented shows. From 4:30 AM to 9:59 PM no shows above level 2 are allowed at that time. Level 4 books, magazines and jewel cases can't have details on the front and back cover. Use of sex or level 3 and 4 as entertainment and airing real footage of people getting killed or sexually assaulted is prohibited. Can't watch level 3 and 4 media in the presence of children. All. Neither. 3.What statement you mostly disagree upon? The Caribbean Media Rating System should be presented in commercials, before a movie or video game starts and at the first page of a book, magazine or in the opening of Jewel Cases and when websites are loading. In jewel cases, books and magazines at level 3 and 4 and electronics are required to have an ID scanner implanted. If anyone sells level 3 and level 4 medias to people below the appropriate age, the seller will be fined. 12:29 AM to 4:29 AM only in channels not serving child-oriented shows. From 4:30 AM to 9:59 PM no shows above level 2 are allowed at that time. Level 4 books, magazines and jewel cases can't have details on the front and back cover. Use of sex or level 3 and 4 as entertainment and airing real footage of people getting killed or sexually assaulted is prohibited. Can't watch level 3 and 4 media in the presence of children. All. Neither. Category:Scenario: Caribbean Empire Category:Laws Category:Ismael777 Category:Caribbean Laws (Caribbean Empire) Category:Rating Systems Category:Caribbean Media Rating System (Caribbean Empire)